Jaws
Jaws (ジョズ, Jozu) detto anche Diamond Jaws (ダイヤモンド・ジョズ, Daiyamondo Jozu) per via dei suoi poteri, è il comandante della 3ª divisione dei pirati di Barbabianca. Aspetto Jaws è un uomo alto e notevolmente muscoloso, ha la pelle scura e viene paragonato ad un gigante da Crocodile. Infatti anche se ingobbito è alto il doppio di Crocodile. Ha una faccia piuttosto allungata, con barba e capelli neri pettinati a strisce. Ha le gambe sottili rispetto alle sue braccia muscolose. Ha uno sguardo sempre torvo, che lo fa sembrare costantemente agguerrito. La sua armatura e il suo stile di capelli sono molto simili a quelli dei guerrieri aztechi, con le spalline nere con sopra tre bulloni di colore rosso, poi cambiati in grigio. Sul torace e sulla schiena porta una corazza verde, in seguito cambiata in colore rosso ruggine, con agganciate delle fasce metalliche che collegano la parte dietro a quella davanti e che passano sopra le due clavicole di Jaws. Attorno alla vita ha una grande cintura d'oro piuttosto elaborata, indossata sopra una specie di gonna in stile azteco di colore verde con decorazioni color oro sui bordi. Indossa anche un paio di pantaloni neri con delle specie di borchie, allo stesso modo gli stivali, con l'unica differenza che l'allacciatura ha due borchie color oro. Durante il culmine della battaglia di Marineford ha perso il suo braccio destro. Ventidue anni prima Jaws indossava una canottiera nera, una fascia rossa a mo' di cintura e dei pantaloni verdi. Aveva anche un collo più sottile, ma come aspetto era circa sempre lo stesso. Quando si vede che Barbabianca dichiara l'isola degli uomini-pesce suo territorio, Jaws indossa un altro tipo di canottiera. Galleria Carattere Jaws appare come un uomo piuttosto rozzo e pacato, abbastanza taciturno: lo si vede parlare solo quando da delle precisazioni o degli ordini ai compagni. Sembra non avere molta pietà verso i nemici, come quando colpisce Crocodile una seconda volta mentre era già a terra, atterrato precedentemente dallo stesso Jaws. Egli è molto fedele a Barbabianca e ai suoi compagni e lo si vede rischiare la vita per loro almeno tre volte. Comunque la sua fedeltà può essere usata dai nemici come mezzo di distrazione, come quando Aokiji riesce a congelare Jaws all'istante perché distratto dalla ferita di Marco provocata da Kizaru. Forza e abilità Essendo il comandante della terza divisione dei pirati di Barbabianca ha autorità su molti subordinati. È uno dei pochi uomini che non subisce l'effetto dell'Ambizione di Shanks. Jaws possiede sicuramente una notevole esperienza, dato che è nei pirati di Barbabianca dai tempi di Gol D. Roger. È uno dei più forti membri dei pirati di Barbabianca, dato che è il comandante della teza divisione. Durante la guerra di Marineford Jaws combatte sia contro alcuni membri della Flotta dei sette che contro gli ammiragli della marina, riuscendo a tenere testa a ognuno dei nemici. Jaws possiede una forza fisica impressionante, pari se non superiore a quella della Squadra giganti della Marina. Ha infatti lanciato verso la Squadra Giganti, posta a difendere Marineford, un enorme iceberg, grande circa 10 volte la massa di uno dei suoi obbiettivi. Jaws ha dimostrato uno tra i livelli di forza fisica più alti mai visiti nella serie, anche se non si sa ancora quanto la perdita del suo braccio possa aver influenzatoil livello della forza fisica stessa. Nonostante il suo corpo massiccio la sua velocità e i suoi riflessi sono pari alla sua forza fisica. Queste caratteristiche, combinate alla sua Ambizione, sono molto pericolose contro i possessori di Rogia, soprattutto quando Jaws è nella sua forma di diamante, visto che chi riceve il colpo, anche se possiede un Rogia, non può vanificare l'attacco dato l'utilizzo dell'Ambizione Busoshoku, perdendo quindi l'intangibilità. Questo viene dimostrato quando Jaws attacca Crocodile, dato che l'ex membro della flotta dei sette voleva cercere di uccidere Barbabianca, colpendolo e atterrandolo. Crocodile commenta il colpo come velocissimo e molto potente, impiegando una notevole quantità di tempo per riprendersi. Frutto del diavolo Jaws ha mangiato un frutto del diavolo, il cui nome non è stato rivelato, che gli consente di trasformare buona parte del suo corpo in diamante, probabilmente anche tutto, se fosse necessario. È da qui che deriva il suo soprannome "Diamond Jaws". Probabilmente è un frutto di tipo Paramisha, visto che il braccio non gli si è riformato dopo averlo perso, né lo si è visto creare dei diamanti all'infuori del suo corpo. Questo frutto del diavolo è molto utile sia in fase offensiva che in fase difensiva. La sua forza, già immensa, viene potenziata dalla durezza del diamante, e la sua resistenza sembra aumentare vertiginosamente, tanto da riuscire a fermare il colpo più forte del mondo effettuato dal migliore spadaccino del pianeta, il membro della Flotta dei sette Drakul Mihawk senza sforzo apparente. However, when his body is not in full diamond form, he is still vulnerable to Aokiji's freezing abilities as well as other attacks. Freezing a crystal doesn't make it easier to shatter, and diamond is an extremely dense form of crystal. So Jozu's arm was likely shattered because of being frozen before he could turn it into diamond. Oltre a questo, Jaws soffre delle debolezze comuni a chi ha mangiato un frutto del diavolo. Ambizione Jaws è capace di utilizzare l'Ambizione Busoshoku, come dimostra il fatto che sia riuscito a ferire due utilizzatori di frutti Rogia. La prima volta, a Marineford, ha colpito Crocodile facendolo sanguinare copiosamente. Più tardi, sempre durante la stessa battaglia, attacca a sorpresa l'ammiraglio Aokiji rompendo il suo corpo di ghiaccio ma facendogli anche uscire del sangue dalla bocca. Storia Passato Quando Kinjishi sale sulla Moby Dick dopo essere evaso da Impel Down, due anni dopo la morte di Roger, Jaws appare sullo sfondo, molto più magro e senza la sua armatura. Appare anche quando Barbabianca dichiara che l'isola degli uomini-pesce è un suo territorio. Omicidio di Satch Dopo l'omicidio di Satch avvenuto per mano di Marshall D. Teach, Ace decide di inseguirlo di persona per fargliela pagare. Barbabianca, avendo un brutto presentimento, gli chiede di non andare, e Jaws è tra coloro che cercano di convincerlo a seguire il consiglio del loro capitano, ma senza successo. Saga di Jaya Jaws appare per la prima volta durante la visita di Rockstar all'imperatore, ma resta in disparte. Non viene rivelato il suo nome né il suo ruolo all'interno della ciurma. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Così come Marco, anche Jaws si dimostra cosciente di cosa accadrà nel momento in cui Shanks salirà sulla loro nave, ovvero che molti dei loro compagni con meno forza di volontà perderanno i sensi, e commenta il fatto che lo spirito del Rosso è molto forte come sempre. Saga di Marineford Jozu showed up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World, in order to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Including him and Marco, all the division commanders were ready to battle. When Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, sent the strongest slash in the world towards the Moby Dick and Whitebeard, Jozu intercepted the attack, and was able to effectively stop it in its tracks by becoming diamond. Shortly afterwards, he destroyed a section of ice, picked up an enormous iceberg, and hurled it at the Marineford giants, but this was in turn nullified by Akainu's magma Devil Fruit powers. However, this failed assault proved to be indirectly useful shortly afterwards, when Luffy and the Impel Down prisoners arrived and were able to land safely in the water instead of the ice. He then launched a surprise assault at Crocodile after the latter's attempt to kill Whitebeard, and landed a devastating hit, thereby demonstrating his ability to use Haki. Moments before he was able to land a second blow on Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, who had jumped on Jozu's back, stopped him in his tracks with his puppeteer power, and asked Crocodile if the two could team up. Crocodile refused and sent both Jozu and Doflamingo (along with several Marines and pirates, Buggy included) flying with a massive sandstorm. Jozu was then seen shocked when Squardo stabbed Whitebeard. Later, Whitebeard told him to get ready for their trump card, in which Oars Jr. was to smash one of their ships through the opening of the Encircling Wall and into the plaza; after its success, Jozu was seen with his crewmates. When Admiral Aokiji attempted to halt Whitebeard's advance, Jozu intervened in the battle and smashed Aokiji into pieces, telling his captain to press on. As Aokiji reformed, all the while bleeding from the mouth, he murmured Jozu's epithet, and the two resumed their fight, which appeared to be evenly matched. Quando Kizaru colpisce Marco con due raggi laser, Jaws si preoccupa per la salute del compagno e si distrae; Aokiji ne approfitta e gli congela un braccio. Poco dopo, Jaws crolla a terra completamente congelato. Con la liberazione di Ace e la conseguente ritirata dei pirati di Barbabianca, Jaws viene messo in salvo da Blenheim e successivamente scongelato; pertanto non ha assistito né alla morte di Ace né a quella di Barbabianca. Saga dopo la guerra Assieme ai suoi compagni assiste al funerale di Ace e Barbabianca su un'isola non precisata della Rotta Maggiore. Differenze tra manga e anime Al momento della sua prima apparizione nell'anime non si sapeva che si trattava di uno dei comandanti della flotta, e per questo motivo i disegnatori hanno modificato il suo aspetto ritenendolo un personaggio di minore importanza. Dopo le rettifiche, Jaws appare con un'armatura verde borchiata di rosso sulle spalle; nelle tredicesima sigla di apertura, però, la sua armatura è verde e le borchie sono grigie. Nel manga, Jaws para il micidiale fendente di Mihawk senza sforzi apparenti. Nell'anime invece viene scagliato all'indietro prima di riuscire a deviare il colpo in cielo. Nell'anime lo si vede sorridere dopo aver parato il colpo di Mihawk e dopo aver scagliato l'iceberg contro i giganti della Marina. Nel manga invece non sorride mai. Curiosità *Nella prima pubblicazione del capitolo 590 sullo Shonen Jump Jaws è apparso con il braccio attaccato al suo corpo e fasciato; nel volume 60 l'errore è stato corretto e il suo braccio non compare. * Il suo corpo non è mai stato mostrato convertito completamente in diamante, ma sempre solo alcune parti: generalmente alcune parti del suo viso non si trasformano. *In una SBS è stato chiesto a Oda se anche il pene di Jaws è fatto di diamante. Oda ha detto di sì. Navigazione Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Pirati Categoria:Comandanti Categoria:Pirati di Barbabianca Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione